Watashi no Ai
by Kawaii Seishin
Summary: Four years after 6th Grade, Yukio, Yayoi, Kio, and Shinonome-sensei have some surprising secrets that certin people don't know about...Hitomi/Kio...Yayoi/Yukio...WARNING: Mentions of rape


**Disclaimer: When you find the G in this part, that's when I'll own Loveless**

**…No G…sad sad I'm running out of Ideas to make disclaimers funny…**

"Sensei! You lost your ears!" Yukio giggled as she entered her old elementary school on the Saturday before school started after the summer break, her pink hair flipping sided to side with every laugh. She skipped over to Shinonome-sensei as fast as her legs could carry her and patted the top of her sensei's now-earless-hair.

"Oh, who was it with?" She giggled as Hitomi blushed with embarrassment. It had been four years since they had last seen each other, so now they were both lost their ears.

"It actually wasn't that long ago-"

"Sensei! Tell me who you did it with!" Yukio chuckled, her eyes bright with excitement for her sensei.

"Actually it was with-"

"Ohayou, Hitomi!" Kio sighed as he sauntered into the classroom, a smile full of remembrance plastered on his face. He glided over to Hitomi and to Yukio's surprise, gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and smirked back at Yukio.

After a few moments (Yukio's realization record) and glances towards the two, she yelled in cheerful surprise, "It's him!"

"Well...um...uh..." She stuttered, the color returning to her cheeks even more vivid than before.

"Yup!" Kio laughed, finishing her answer. "And we had a good time too!"

"Don't lie to her," Hitomi said and playfully smacked his arm. Putting on his best fake-pout, Kio crossed his arms and gave out a joking _hmph_.

"Although we did have...it..." Hitomi started. "He wasn't my first, but he's currently...um...my boyfriend."

Yukio's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "H-him?"

"Yeah."

"I know, right? I am pretty awesome." Kio flexed his muscles for emphasis. "Bet you're jealous."

As if she hadn't heard him, Yukio let out a terrifying screech.

"Ewww!" She puckered her face as if she had smelt something horrible. "Him? Why? I thought he was gay!"

"Hey! You should talk!" Kio growled, then he faced his girlfriend. "Do something, Watashi no Ai!*" he whined.

"Don't look at me," Hitomi smiled at the fact that Kio was helping her avoid talking about...her first. "She's not my student."

"Oh, speaking of which," Yukio said. "I herd you were promoted; is that true?" She adjusted the edge of her tank top so it was barely an inch above her bellybutton, showing off her slim stomach.

"Indeed, I'm now the second-year high school teacher for language arts," She sighed. "Right now, I'm just packing some items from my old desk and getting ready to move in to my new one."

"No way!" Yukio's eyes brightened. "I'm taking that class when I start tomorrow! I can't believe that you're going to be teaching me again! I'm so, so, so excited!"

Hitomi smiled. "I'll have Risuka-kun and now you too. Just remember to bring you text books, Yukio-chan."

"Oh and Yayoi 'll be there too!" Yukio continued smiling, ignorant to the dark look that overcame her sensei's face.

"He's my boyfriend too!"

Her eyes clouded as Kio slung his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back with his nimble fingers.

"It'll be nice to have us all reunited, wouldn't it?"

"Um..."

"Yukio, I need to take Sensei to...um...the..."

"Doctor?"

"Yes!" Kio continued, relived that Yukio's brains weren't as big as her boobs. "Yes, Hitomi is sick so we have an appointment," Helping her up, Kio guided Hitomi to the door before glancing at Yukio. "You'd better get out before the principal catches you here before school starts."

"'Kay," With that skipped outside, leaving the couple in the room alone.

After a few minuets of holding her in his arms, Kio herd a "Thank you," from Hitomi.

"No problem...I just, don't want to see you hurt like you did...back then." Kio sat her on his lap and cradled her as if he would a child.

"I just can't believe that she's dating-"

"I know, I know, Watashi no Ai*. Everything's all right-"

"But he...he..."

Kio, not wanting her to remember the painful memories, silenced her with a gentle kiss. She responded slowly, kissing back at the last moment. Kio felt her tears on his own cheeks as he held her tighter.

After breaking for air, Kio held her warm body tenderly in a calming embrace to both.

"But...Yayoi was the one that raped me." Tears spilled down her face and dropped onto Kio's shirt.

"Shhh…as long as I'm here, no one will hurt you ever again," He stroked her hair until all he could hear was the sound of her steady breath.

"Never again…Watashi no Ai."

***In english, Watashi no Ai means 'My love'.**


End file.
